One Shot Tú Un Ángel Y Yo Un Demonio
by Williams West
Summary: ¿Por qué aquel ángel sufrió tanto? ¿Por qué fue echado de su paraíso si es un amor? Todo aquello no lo entendía Ymir, ni mucho menos lo aceptaba, pero aquel ángel, le devolvió la vida… Y ahora qué Historia tiene una nueva oportunidad de empezar, Ymir protegerá a su ángel de todo… (YmirxHistoria)


_**Tú Un Ángel Y Yo Un Demonio…**_

POV. Ymir.

_Es irónico, hace unos momentos estaba con mis mejores amigos, y ahora estoy a punto de cometer una locura, una muy grande locura, que pasaría si les digo que estoy en un auto junto con una bella muchacha, que no creo que exceda los 20 años y yo aquí teniendo 28, me siento una gran estúpida e ignorante, pero es por la culpa del alcohol en mi cuerpo. Como decía antes estaba hace unos momentos con mis mejores amigos celebrando que tengo mi propia clínica, así es, soy doctora, para ser más exacta, soy cardióloga, pero eso no va al caso, la cosa es que al salir de aquel bar, una jovencita se me acerco y me pregunto "¿Q-Quiere compañía?" ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién se le negaría? Pero no, no lo hice por lujuria, ni mucho menos por querer tener sexo, solo la invite a dar una vuelta en mi auto, algo en mi interior me decía que no me podía negar a aquellos ojos azules, mucho menos como me pregunto si quería compañía, era una niña, una joven vendiendo su cuerpo por dinero, pero ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla?_

- ¿A-A dónde me lleva? –_Aquella pregunta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, me había olvidado de que ella aún seguía allí- _

- ¿Eso importa algo? Tú me ofreciste tu compañía, ahora déjame manejar tranquila _–Vale, si, fui muy dura, pero tenía un poco de sueño y rabia ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ofreciendo compañía sexual por dinero?- _

- L-Lo siento… _-Agacho su cabeza un poco triste, tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, pero solo necesitaba unas tantas respuestas para dejar de pensar tanto, además que el alcohol no ayuda mucho- _

- Te haré solo tres preguntas y quiero que me las respondas ¿Está bien? _–Estúpido alcohol, no me dejaba hablar bien, mucho menos tener claras mis ideas y que hacia- _

- C-Claro _–Dijo débilmente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, la pequeña solo tenía una falda corta, unos tacos y una blusa que dejaba ver su abdomen- _

- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes a dónde ir? ¿Tus padres saben de esto? _–Encendí el aire acondicionado, obviamente el caliente, para que no se congelara. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba siendo amable con ella? Debe ser el alcohol, si, es eso- _

- Y-Yo me llamo H-Historia, mis padres me echaron de la casa, esto fue en lo único que pensé, y-yo no quiero esto, perdóneme _–Genial, primero el alcohol y ahora una pequeña llorando ¿Qué más falta? Sentía como sollozaba amargamente, me hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho, pero no sabía porque…- _

- Esta bien… _-Fue lo único que atine a decir, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, pero me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi departamento, así que estacione mi auto, apague el motor y recosté un momento mi alcoholizado cuerpo en el asiento, mientras soltaba un suspiro-_

- Perdón, es mejor que me vaya… _-Dijo rápidamente mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, yo instintivamente tome su muñeca ¿Qué me sucedía…? Su piel era suave y cuando su mirada conecto con la mía, sentí que un ángel me miraba y me daba paz…-_

- No, te quedaras conmigo hasta que resuelvas tus problemas, no voy hacerte daño, ¿Cuántos años tienes? _–Aquello era lo más importante, si era menor de edad, tenía que buscar a sus padres. Ella me miro asombrada, pero luego me relajo dándome una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, pero por el alcohol, ella no lo pudo notar- _

- Tengo 18, acabo de terminar la secundaria, perdón, pero no quiero causarle problemas… _-¿Qué habrá echo este ángel para que la echaran de su paraíso…? Mañana le preguntaré mejor, ahora necesito dormir-_

- Vamos, sino me veras obligada a llevarte por las malas _–Dije mientras la soltaba delicadamente, salí de mi auto y cerré la puerta, ella me imito- _Solo sígueme _–Juro que este es un sueño, porque aquella pequeña de 18 años, no solo su rostro era el de un ángel, sino que su cuerpo era hermoso, bien proporcionado…-_

- ¿C-Cómo se llama? _–Me pregunto tímidamente mientras entrabamos al ascensor- _

- Ymir… _-Dije a penas, gracias a la luz del ascensor, pude verla bien, estaba viendo solo sus ojos, aquellos ojos me transmitían tanto, pero también dolor, no quería verla triste, no sabía el motivo, solo no quería verla con aquel dolor- _

- Gracias por todo Ymir _–Me regalo nuevamente otra sonrisa, dichosos los ojos que la ven, realmente era un ángel…-_

_Ella solo siguió mirando a la nada, se notaba el dolor en sus ojos, yo no quise decir, ni agregar nada, no había un silencio incomodo, sino uno agradable, aquella pequeña me transmitía tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, era todo tan confuso. Sentía mi cuerpo como si tuviera miles de ballenas encima, mi cabeza palpitaba como si fuera a explotarme, solo quería llegar a mi cama y dormirme. Estábamos frente a la puerta de mi departamento, la abrí y prendí las luces, ella quedo maravillada, era acogedor y bastante amplio, tenía una sola habitación, así es, vivía sola, ¿Qué mejor que tú mismo de compañía? _

_Luego de que tomara un poco de agua y le diera un poco de té, le dije que durmiera en mi habitación y yo dormiría en el sofá, al principio se resistió, pero termino cediendo, yo solo quería dormir, no me importaba si todo lo que me dijo era mentira y era una ladrona o asesina, porque le creía, aquellos ojos me mostraron su confianza y su dolor, estaba confiando por primera vez en alguien que acababa de conocer, no confió ni en mi sombra, pero como les digo, quizás es un sueño…_

Fin POV Ymir.

Al día siguiente nuestra morena despertó viendo lo más hermoso que pudo ver en su vida, aquel rostro angelical que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y una paz que sentía en su interior y la calmaba, ¿Cómo esa pequeña que tan sólo conoció en una noche de borrachera, le podía dar más que cualquier persona que conocía hace tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, sólo quería mirarla y ¿Abrazarla? Ymir sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color carmesí bastante notorio.

- ¿Tienes fiebre Ymir? -Decía la pequeña rubia mientras dejaba de arrodillarse y juntaba su frente con la ahora roja morena que estaba sentada en el sofá-

- N-No, estoy bien... -Así es, quería besarla, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo del día la tenían a su merced, podían hablarle y ella estaba en otro mundo donde aquellos ojos mandaban-

- Esta bien, quería agradecerte por lo de ayer -Abrazando a la morena del cuello, mientras que aquel brazo era uno cálido, que hizo que ambas sintieran una alegría inmensa en su corazón, una felicidad parecida cuando abrazas al amor de tu vida y sabes que es sólo tuyo..-

- D-De nada... -Fue lo único que dijo Ymir, mientras sentía su cuerpo arder, seguramente tenía fiebre, ya no era el alcohol, no podía echarle la culpa, pero aquel abrazo, hizo que su cuerpo sintiera una calidez hermosa que jamás había sentido-

- Te hice el desayuno -Rompiendo el abrazo con su rostro un tanto sonrojado- ¿Te gustan los huevos? -Sonriendo-

- S-Si Diosa... -La morena no sabía de donde le tenía confianza, era como si conociera aquella pequeña desde mucho, y desde ahora aquella oji-azul sería su ángel-

- Y-Ymir... -Estaba bastante sonrojada, así que rápidamente se levantó y salió rumbo hacia la cocina seguida de una morena que aún no salía del asombro- Espero te guste

- Me encantará... ¡Casate conmigo! -Abrazando a la rubia por la cintura y sonriendo-

- ¡Ymir! -La pequeña se sobresalto y volteo a ver a la más mayor con el ceño fruncido ya que casi la hace botar el delicioso huevo revuelto-

- Lo siento -Se rascaba la nuca avergonzada la morena, mientras sonreía traviesamente-

- Ahora siéntate mientras te sirvo -Al parecer la mayor no era cien por ciento consciente de lo que había echo, eso hizo que nuestra pequeña soltara un suspiro, pero ¿Por qué?-

Ambas chicas desayunaron como dos viejas amigas que se conocían hacia bastante tiempo, entre risas y conversaciones de cosas triviales, realmente ambas sentían aquella extraña conexión, pero se sentía agradable. La pequeña luego de lavar las cosas, se iba a poner la ropa de ayer, pero a la morena no le gusto nada aquello.

- Ni pienses en ponerte esa ropa, ve a bañarte, te daré mi ropa -La morena se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y fue detenida por una mano que agarró delicadamente su muñeca-

- C-Casi nada me queda bueno por mis p-pechos -Decía la pequeña mientras agachaba su cabeza avergonzada-

- Pero eso tiene solucion mi Diosa -Con una sonrisa muy amplia la morena se puso detrás de ella y ambas manos fueron a parar a los pechos de la pequeña Historia-

- ¡Ymir! ¡No te metas conmigo! -La pequeña le pego un super cabezazo a la más alta, realmente estaba avergonzada, no porque la tocará, sino porque le gusto, así es, era muy raro-

- Aish, sólo estaba probando -Cruzandose de brazos bastante sonrojada-

- Llegue Ymir -Dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento-

- Ve a bañarte, yo me ocupare de la ropa -Dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña mientras está se iba al baño un tanto rara por la voz nueva que escucho-

- Hey aquí estas -Abalanzandose sobre la morena para agarrarla del cuello y pegarle en la cabeza-

- Ayer me encontré con un ángel Berthold-Decía la morena sonriendo, sin importar lo que hacia su amigo-

- ¿Eh? -Dejando de pegarle a la morena y mirandola extrañado-

- Es una Diosa -Mirando a su mejor amigo sonriente con un brillo único en sus ojos-

- No me digas que te liaste con una enfermera de ayer -Mirando a su amiga sorprendido y de brazos cruzados-

- ¿Q-Qué enfermera? -Entrando a la cocina y mirando a la morena con el ceño fruncido-

- Ninguna Historia -Rodeando los hombros de la pequeña con su brazo- Mira, el es Berthold, mi mejor amigo

- Hola Historia, créeme que esta morena es una rompe corazones -Riendo por la cara de la morena-

- Me iré a bañar, hola Berthold -Sonriendole dulcemente al muchacho mientras se iba e ignoraba el comentario del chico-

- U-Una D-Diosa... -El chico instintivamente se sonrojo-

- ¡Vez! -Sonriendo tontamente-

- Espera, yo tengo a mi Rei -Sonriendo al recordar al rubio-

- Lo sé, Historia tiene a penas 18 años -Sentándose encima de la mesa de la cocina-

- Eres una asalta cunas Ymir -Riendo- Oye pero ¿Por qué esta aquí? -Viendo a la morena con el ceño fruncido-

Ymir le empezo a relatar la historia de como empezo todo, el chico estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué le habían echo a su mejor amiga? ¿Dónde estaba? Realmente era todo muy raro, además que la morena le pregunto si podría acompañar a Historia a comprarse ropa, en serio ¿Aquella era la morena que conocía? ¿Aquella era su mejor amiga? Pero sin más acepto, veía a su amiga feliz y eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, primera vez que la veía así.

Luego que Historia se bañara, Berthold le dio ropa que escogió de la morena, pero todo le quedaba largo, así que le dijo algo al oído a la morena, que la pequeña noto inmediatamente, sintió una rabia, pero sólo lo dejó pasar, mientras veía que Ymir le pasaba su tarjeta y la llave de su coche a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, diviertanse -Mientras la morena se iba a bañar, pero sintió como unos pequeños brazos tomaban posesión de su cintura-

- N-No h-hagas esto -Decía la pequeña lloriqueando, mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo de la morena-

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué cosa? -Aquel abrazo hacía sentir a la morena como una despedida, pero ¿Por qué?-

- Me mandaras con Berthold a mi casa.. -Decía la pequeña con cierto temor mientras dejaba de abrazar a la más alta y comenzaba a refregar sus ojos-

- Hey, no lo haré... -Decía mientras se arrodillaba y secaba las lágrimas de la pequeña, se habían olvidado por completo de Berthold, el chico observaba conmovido la escena-

- ¿E-Entonces a donde me llevará? -Preguntaba la pequeña con el ceño fruncido-

- Te llevará a comprarte ropa Historia o lo que quieras -Sonriendole ampliamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza con una gran delicadeza, como si del tesoro más grande de su vida se tratará-

- E-Esto es mucho Ymir, no creo que debas hacer esto ya qu... -Fue cortada, no por la morena, sino por el más alto-

- Vamos Historia, pelear con Ymir es caso perdido, siempre termina convenciendote -Decía el chico con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la pequeña-

- Bueno vayan -Aún sonriendo y levantándose, pero Historia la tomo de la mano-

- Agachate -Pedía la menor mientras la morena obedecía, sólo bastaron unos segundos para dejar roja a la morena y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, así es, Historia le había dado un beso en la mejilla- Y-Ya vuelvo... -La pequeña salió corriendo, mientras Berthold miraba picaramente a la morena-

- ¿Así que eso es lo que pasa? -Arqueando una ceja-

- ¿Q-Qué cosa? –Miraba bastante avergonzado a su amigo, pero ¿Qué trataba de decirle aquel chico?-

- Te tendrás que dar cuenta sola amiguita –Le guiño un ojo y sin más, se fue con la oji-azul-

Ymir quedo pensando en que quiso decir su amigo, pero ni idea tenía. Abrió la ducha y dejo que la tibia agua escurriera por todo su cuerpo, pero las sensaciones que le regalo aquella rubia, seguían a flor de piel ¿Cómo olvidarlas? ¿Por qué se comportaba amable? ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni si quiera ella podía responderse, no sabía ni si quiera que pensar, pero si podía pensar en aquella rubia que le robaba la respiración y los pensamientos, solo al pensarla su corazón latía rápido, hacía que su cabeza le jugará una mala pasada, ya que se veía besando aquella pequeña. Ymir sabía que era una rompe corazones, que solo era de una noche, pero ¿Por qué con aquella rubia no? ¿Era el karma? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, solo quería ver aquel cielo azul que le brindaban aquellos ojos que la tenían esclava, si por solo ver aquellos ojos tenía que cruzar un desierto para refrescar su sed de aquellos hermosos ojos azules, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, se había convertido en una esclava de aquella pequeña, pero se preguntaba ¿Era malo sentir aquello por esa rubia?

Luego que la pequeña llegará con ropa nueva y muy alegre, gracias a que Berthold se había ganado la confianza de Historia ¿Cómo no hablarle si tiene aquella sonrisa tan tierna que enamora al mundo? Realmente parecía una diosa. Tan solo al entrar al departamento, le regalo un cálido abrazo a su "Héroe" ¿Por qué héroe? Fácil, aquella morena la había salvado de un viejo verde o algo peor, eso se lo había hecho entender Berthold que tuvo una larga y agradable charla con aquella rubia, había entendido y aprendido demasiadas cosas, cosas que sus padres debieron haberle enseñado, pero era difícil, ya que sus padres la odiaban, aquel secreto solo se lo contó al más alto, pero Historia estaba decidida a contárselo a la morena ¿Quién haría todo aquello por una persona que recién conocía? Pues nadie, a menos que solo pensara en llevársela a la cama o algo parecido, pero aquella morena le había regalado tantas cosas, además de las sensaciones hermosas que le hacía sentir, aunque no las entendía completamente, pero les gustaban.

_Flash Back. _

_- Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste eso Historia? Podría haberte pasado algo peor –Decía el muchacho mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, estaban en un patio de comida compartiendo una interesante conversación-_

_- Lo sé, pero estaba tan, no lo sé… Gracias a Ymir nada malo me paso –Embozo una tierna sonrisa al recordar aquella morena con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo, que ni sabía lo que hacía, pero allí, en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de que a la morena le debía mucho- _

_- Sabes… Ymir tiene un carácter difícil de tratar, todos sus amigos lo saben, y mucho más yo que soy su mejor amigo, ella tiene un carácter muy raro, pero en el fondo es muy amable, cosa que no le gusta demostrar porque piensa que las personas se aprovechan de eso y tiene razón, pero así es la morena –Decía el muchacho sonriendo alegremente, a lo que la pequeña estaba un poco ¿Celosa? Pero aun así, escuchaba atenta al chico que le brindaba información de Ymir-_

_- ¿Tú y ella…? –Miro al chico con una ceja arqueada, mientras llevaba a su boca una pequeña papa frita- _

_- Jajajaja –El chico pego una sonora carcajada- Claro que no, por Dios Historia, soy gay, además estoy enamorado de mi excelente Reiner –Apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras ponía su barbilla en sus manos y le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa-_

_- P-Perdón… -La pequeña se sonrojo, jamás había conocido a un chico gay, menos que tuviera novio, pero a ella eso no le desagradaba, era normal para ella- _

_- Sabes Ymir no cambiaría un par de melones, por una banana –Pego una sonora carcajada el chico, cosa que nuestra pequeña rubia no entendió- Sí que eres inocente –Le sonrió cálidamente- _

_- Mis padres me odian, ya que mi madre le dijo a mi padre que no era su hija, fui hija fuera del matrimonio, allí entendí el odio de mi madre hacia mí, además me llamaba Christa y mi verdadero nombre es Historia, secreto que siempre le guarde a mi madre y aun así ella jamás me quiso… -Dijo de repente la muchacha, dejando a un Berthold pasmado- Mi padre se enteró ayer, a penas supo, golpeo a mi madre y me echo… -La oji-azul embozo una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, ella no guardaba odio en su corazón, ni mucho menos sabía que era aquello- _

_- Christa… Historia, hey mírame –El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras veía aquella mirada que reflejaba confusión- Tú no eres un error, mucho menos algo malo ¡Por Dios! ¿Tu padre está loco? No puede echarte así como así, pero escúchame bien, tienes una nueva oportunidad para empezar desde cero, tómala, Ymir hizo lo mismo y ahora es una famosa doctora con una clínica –Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la pequeña Historia rompiera en llanto, había guardado todo aquel dolor desde hace mucho, jamás había tenido comprensión de nadie y ahora estaba rodeada de gente que la comprendía y quizás aquellas personas habían tenido un pasado igual-_

_- G-Gracias Berthold… Pero no quiero abusar de ustedes, tú eres tan amable y bueno, te mereces lo mejor, pero en cambio yo… No soy más que una chica que se está aprovechando de ustedes… -Así lo veía Historia, se sentía avergonzada, pero ¿Qué más podía pensar aquella muchacha que jamás había estado rodeada de personas tan buenas, sino de dolor y rencor?-_

_- Ah no, eso no te lo permito –Se levantó el chico y se sentó al lado de la rubia mientras la abrazaba- _

_- A mis padres los mataron y Reiner, mi novio, lo conocí en el orfanato, así ambos sobrevivimos, con la ayuda de Ymir, estamos aquí, gracias a ella. También pensaba que era un error y nadie me amaba, pero al encontrarme con Ymir y Reiner, aquello cambió… -Berthold abrazo fuerte a la pequeña, aquel pasado ya no dolía, porque estaba sepultado y gracias a Dios tuvo una segunda oportunidad, al igual que Historia la tiene hoy- Jamás había visto sonreír tanto a Ymir desde que su madre murió, así que quédate con ella y cuéntale, quizás Ymir es una pesada, egocéntrica, loca y fría persona, pero tú, has botado todas aquellas barreras en menos de lo que yo pude, hazme caso pequeña –El chico se separó de la pequeña y le sonrió ampliamente-_

_- ¿P-Por qué me dices todo esto? –Refregándose los ojos para evitar que sus amargas lágrimas salieran- _

_- Para que asientes cabeza, pregúntale a Ymir sobre su pasado, ten por seguro que te lo contará, ella jamás había sido así con nadie, pero ahora que llegaste tú, es muy diferente y en menos de un día –Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Historia-_

_- B-Berthold, muchas gracias –Abrazando al chico, no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar, saco todo aquel dolor que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón… Ahora nuestra pequeña entendía muchas cosas- Ymir es mi héroe –Dijo la pequeña mientras dejaba de abrazar al más alto y le regalaba una gran sonrisa-_

_Fin Flash Back. _

Luego de que Berthold se fuera, dejando ambas chicas solas y acostadas en la misma cama, por petición de la pequeña que tenía miedo a la oscuridad, la morena no hizo más que acceder para mimar a la rubia. Allí empezó su gran conversación de las dos, siendo testigo de aquel pasado, solo la luna que bañaba sus cuerpos gracias a su luz que entraba por aquel ventanal y una brisa fresca de vez en cuando aparecía. Historia se armó de valor y le contó todo aquel pasado a la morena, la moreno no hizo más que escuchar atentamente, pero en sus adentros pensaba ¿Por qué tan doloroso pasado para aquel ángel? No hallaba respuesta, pero no importaba, ahora estaba ella para proteger aquel ángel, que tan solo con su compañía le otorgaba una paz que hace mucho buscaba, aquel vacío ya no existía en su interior, pero ahora era su turno de contar su pasado que la rubia esperaba expectante. La morena le prometió que luego le contaría, ya que era muy tarde y ella tendría que trabajar mañana, recién la clínica comenzaba armarse y tenía que estar allí para ver cómo funcionaba.

Y así pasaban los días, Ymir e Historia se hacían más íntimas y aquellas sensaciones que se brindaban ya estaban empezando a molestar en sus pechos, querían decirse la una a la otra que sentían y como se sentían cuando estaban cerca, además que aún no sabían muy bien lo que era. Todos los amigos de Ymir, ahora eran de Historia, la habían cobijado como una más de aquella familia, además las parejas no tardaron en presentarse, sin duda Historia veía como todos sus amigos ya tenían pareja, Annie y Mina, Mikasa y Sasha, Berthold y Reiner, Eren y Rivaille, Armin y Jean, Hanji y Riko, así es, una familia bastante rara, pero ¿Quién dijo que las familia son perfectas? Las familias se aman, con errores y defectos, no importa el que, el cómo, el donde, no importa nada, siempre serán una familia. Historia se daba cuenta que solo ella e Ymir faltaban con pareja, pero no era cosa de buscar pareja, ya que los/as enfermeros/as y doctores/as querían algo con ellas, pero los celos de parte de las dos no se hacían esperar, ¿Qué estaban esperando? Ni ellas mismas lo sabían.

Antes de que Historia conociera a la familia de Ymir, la morena había hablado con ella muy seriamente, la mandaría a estudiar a una universidad, eso a Historia la molesto bastante, no porque la morena le estaba ofreciendo aquello tan grande, sino porque ya estaba matriculada y empezaría en una semana más, la pequeña Historia vez que podía golpeaba a la morena en su barbilla, como un castigo, eso a Ymir no la molestaba, le parecía gracioso, pero entendía porque la pequeña estaba enojada, era entendible, pero como ella era una cabeza bruta. Historia comenzaría a estudiar medicina, no porque la morena quería, sino porque ella lo había decidido, o sea ni si quiera pensaba en estudiar en una universidad, sino que solo se lo comento a Ymir y ella tomo las riendas de aquella situación, sabía que Ymir lo hacía porque la quería, y que lo haría con cualquiera ¿O no? Preguntas de la rubia sin respuestas, pero aun así, agradecía enormemente a la morena.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Hace mucho no subía One Shot de nuestra hermosa pareja *-* Pero aquí me reporto con uno :D**_

_**Se me ocurrió por la imagen que ustedes verán al entrar aquí, no sé si me explico XDD**_

_**Ya, ejem, como ustedes me conocen y saben que los One Shot me gusta tenerlo por partes para que no se alargue mucho, ya que ustedes saben que me emociono XDD **_

_**Esté One Shot es un regalo para ustedes mis hermosos/as lectores/as de navidad y año nuevo :D**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció con un hermoso comentario de ustedes.**_

_**Sin más rodeos, me despido y ya va la continuación de "Nunca Te Vi".**_

_**¡Una pregunta! ¿Quieren lemon? o: **_

_**¡Oh! En la segunda parte habrán celos 1313 akshgalskd**_

_**¡Amarlos! :D **_


End file.
